The crow who lost his wings
by sailorconstellation
Summary: Replaced. The reality of being replaced by a first year seemed to batter Sugawara as he began to settle into his third year. Will he break his wings trying to fly? Or just let himself get trapped with a final year of regret. (probs fluff, emotions)
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The crisp evening chill tickled Sugawara's nose as he sat on his bed, tossing the volleyball. His mind reciting previous games of experience in the orange striped glow from the blinds. Up, down, up down in a gentle rhythm with his heartbeat the ball was thrown up. He imagined Kageyama's sets, he attempted to move his arms with the same speed and precision. His hands couldn't keep up with his mind until he pushed the ball into the air. It fell back from gravity reeling onto the floor nearby the bed./p
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"With a soft crash the ball fell to the ground, instantly making Sugawara get up. He looked at the ball on the ground then with a sigh picked it up. He couldn't compete with the first year, for all he knew he may not be able to be on the court ever again. After all Karasuno has a new setter. He placed the ball on his jacket on his desk before settling to go against homework. He finished up English in a clean swoop and moved onto each piece of work to study./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sugawara left home in the gradient lights of dawn to gentle clinging of bicycles bells. He walked past the houses, walking along the path with the gentle buzz of cicadas. Summer was beginning its long rise into the sky, as he passed an alleyway he saw a crow flying around a garbage can, cawing at a cat that hissed at him. Its haunches raised. He smiled reminded of the battles against Nekoma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Morning," he turned around to see Daichi looking at him with confusion. "Looking at a battle for garbage?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Hopefully not the only battle of the trash heap that will happen this year," he said ignoring the question to walk beside the volleyball captain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Daichi smiled, "There will be another, remember the first years?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""We're lucky to get Hinata, Tsukishima and Kageyama," his voice trailed off as he remembered losing his setter positions. To a freshman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The captain looked at his friend with a sharp glare, spotting the uncertainty in his voice. "Don't tell me you're stressed by Kageyama. That cocky first year is too busy shouting dumbass to get anywhere quickly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I know," Sugawara looked ahead, unwilling to meet his knife-glare. He breathed out as Asahi walked across the road to walk with them for the final stretch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The man-bun giant looked at the clouds happily, "You think the first years are going to already by at school again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Probably," sighed Daichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sugawara shrugged his shoulders, "at least they're enthusiastic."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""6 in the morning is too early to be enthusiastic dumbass," he sniffed his nose, clearly unprepared for the dramatic temperature changes that struck every night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Asahi and Sugawara laughed hearing the respectable captain of theirs sick to the first year's grumbles. They finally reached the sports room to spot Hinata and Kageyama clawing at the door like cats. Each one fighting for a way to get in with minimal success./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Hey, you need keys to get in!" shouted Daichi at the two first years./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Instantly they perked up, turning around to face him. Hinata rushed down the stairs in a blur and bowed ecstatically. "Morning captain!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""There's no need to bow," he scratched his head leaving it in an orange crow's nest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hinata grumbled adjusting his hair as the third years walked upstairs to unlock the club room. He promptly began jogging up the stairs after them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"They all got changed and ready for volleyball without any fuss and after they got to the gym to work their warm-ups and training everyone began to work on individual skills. As Suga began to practice setting for his team members he saw Kageyama practicing on the other side of the court. As each partner slammed the ball across the court and commented on his toss he wondered about if he could toss like Kageyama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Asahi's turn. He recalled how his friend like the ball and tossed, carefully pinpointing where his friend will be with the energy in his legs. He heard the sound of Hinata's quick slamming against the court nearby, it rung through him like a bell. He gritted his teeth, forcing the ball into the air with excess force./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" As the ball hit its peak he spotted his friends face in the air, for a single second wrung with confusion as he adjusted himself to slam the toss into the floor. He landed then looked towards his friend, "that was a bit high, please toss a bit lower next time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Haha, sorry about that. Next time," he scratched the back of his head before grabbing the next ball in the ball bin. He sighed to himself before tossing for Tanaka, the usual cheer occurred as he hit the ball and a large smile was on his face. He felt the ice crack on him and he relaxed, Tanaka didn't seem fussed with the serve after all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The training session finished up leaving Suga to face to rest of school with hands that ached regardless of how intense he went. After changing he went to the normal school, Asahi asking him about assignments due in a month while Daichi looked ahead reciting social events of the day. They day seemed to dwindle until the sun began to set, he began walking back home. A volleyball in his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"As he got home, eating some cheap food from the general store, he got to work on his homework. Studying through his university subjects. Scanning through the endless pages of maths, revising through old tests attempting to finish each problem with minimal stress. He chuckled, marking off the questions with complete success, if only being in the volleyball club was this easy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emIf your volleyball trash pls comment your fave ship/em/p 


End file.
